


Musical One shots

by ShaytheVGA



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor dies, One Shot, One Shot Collection, there are no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheVGA/pseuds/ShaytheVGA
Summary: A collection of one shots from many musicals. CURRENT ONE SHOT: DISAPPEAR. This is a fic exploring the affects that Connor's suicide had on others. We see this through our main characters, but what do others see and feel? Could be reader insert as the main character is not named, but it is not meant to be read that way.





	Musical One shots

I never knew Connor. I mean, I knew the rumors about him, but I never knew him personally. He would come to school high, and was always angry. He stood apart from the crowd.

 

I had my crowd. We were all nice people, I thought, but we never went out of our way personally to include anyone. We had our crowd, we were comfortable, we didn’t want anything to ruin that.

 

I guess I was naive to think that we could shut out the world.

When we were in our senior year, Connor committed suicide. There was a whole speech about how wonderful he was, and that we would miss him. That whole assembly was a lie. We never knew Connor, we never got to know him. He was that angry kid in the back who you thought would drop out in your Junior year. He wasn’t important to any of us.

 

At first, I wasn't sad. How could I mourn someone who I barely knew? But late at night, when I had nothing to distract me from my thoughts, my mind started to wander. I wonder what would have happened if I tried to reach out? He was in my Bio class in freshman year, Math class from Freshman to Junior, and we had the same Study Hall throughout all of school. If I had just said a simple “hi”, could I have changed anything?

 

My friends understood. My best friend confessed to feeling the same. We wondered. If we had done something different, could we have saved him?

 

That’s when we decided to change.

 

There was a girl in our PE class. We started talking to her. She smiled. I had never seen her do that.

 

There was a boy in Physics. We talked to him. He became a regular in our growing group.

 

The announcement of “The Connor Project” was a surprise to me. I hadn’t realized that Connor had friends, as cruel as that sounded. It made me happy. Someone had started what we were doing before we thought of it.

 

I recorded the speech. Evan Hansen was his name. It was an emotional assembly, and my friends were all crying. Immediately after the assembly, I posted it online.

 

What happened next, I didn’t expect.

 

It exploded. When I woke up the next day to check it, it had over 100,000 views. I couldn’t believe it. I had so many followers for something I didn’t even do. I credited The Connor Project page, but at this point it had 16,239 followers. 16,240. 16,242. The numbers kept growing. The comments were filled with messages to Connor and Evan Hansen. “Thank you, for giving us a space to remember Conner!” “Sending prayers.” “Thank you, Evan Hansen!”

 

I talked to Evan afterwards. I told him that I appreciated what he was doing, and that I was going to take his advice and be the one who will find people.

 

He looked a bit uncomfortable at first, but after that, his face lit up.

 

I asked if I could get to know him and Connor sometime. He agreed. I smiled. We worked out a time to talk.

We never knew the real Connor. Was he the person that we knew from the image? Was he this angry kid who was addicted? Or was he more complicated on the inside, a person who we didn’t know? Was he this good person that Evan Hansen told us that he was, or was he even worse than we thought? Was he ever a happy person, or was he born like this? We will never know who he truly was. But maybe we could pretend that he was this happy person. That he was truly a good person underneath all of that mess.

 

We can never get Connor back, we will never get that second chance. But we can learn from Connor, and make it so that no one else will disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So I'm going to be going a whole bunch of one shots and stuff from musicals, so that's nice! I will be taking requests, but I will have no guarantee of the time taken to get to them. It depends on my motivation. My musical fandoms are Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen, and I have a limited amount of knowledge of Les Mis, Be More Chill, Phantom of the Opera, Anastasia, Heathers, and I'm open to learning about more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
